crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2007-09-07
This is what happened on Friday September 7, 2007 in stories (or scenes) that can be dated. Events At Whateley Academy At breakfast, Tansy sees Nancy Coolidge and decides to deliver a heaping dish of karma. She reverses her glamour, becoming effectively invisible, and follows Nancy to a meeting with The Don. She gets a good set of pictures of the girl betraying the Alphas.The Bear, The Bitch, And Everything: Part 2 Heckle and Eldritch have a violent discussion with Sgt. Buxton about keeping off of the ranges. Then Eldritch shows Heckle the Back Cage. Heckle sort of wishes she hadn’t.Siblings and Savages: Chapter 3 Razorback watches Jericho pull a stunt in front of Crystal Hall, while the Imp mixes in with a bit of amusement. Aegis sees Razorback and Eldritch goofing off and leaps in to try to save Eldritch from Razorback. Aegis gets pounded on a bit. Then Zenith tries to explain the facts to him, but he doesn’t listen. Then Eldritch talks to Zenith about the Parkour Hooligans. At lunch, Tansy shows the pictures to Wyatt Cody. He calls someone and asks for verification. The Marines read Alfred Bellows into the Top Secret, Burn Before Reading psych records for the Dragonslayers. Circe discusses the Five-Fold Courts with the Outcasts. Anomaly is apparently one of the Four Sisters, and the other three are probably lurking in the wings somewhere. Bobby Fields gets a bit of hazing in afternoon BMA.My Fair 'Shine: Part 1 Imp substitutes for Kurt Anderson in fifth period Survival I.Imp 4: A Teacher's Tail - Part 2 After classes, Darqueheart comes in and they have a talk about how not to get tails stuck in doors. Imp gives her a small bottle of mineral oil for her horns. Melissa comes in and they talk of many things, including Paradigm and Blue Diamond. Imp proposes making Melissa her apprentice, and Melissa accepts. (Like she’d do anything else.) Later that afternoon, Bobby Fields meets Tom Hershel, the senior chaperoning the trip, and Ian McTavish, the security escort. They head out in a limousine, heading toward the chartered Boeing 767 they use for these trips (Bobby Earl has a lot of equipment he hauls along). Jadis, Alya Goodkind, Alexis and Heather watch them depart. Jadis and Ayla discuss how much Bobby Earl is worth, what his profit on a single trip is likely to be, and his monthly income from royalties. Alexis and Heather have to pick their jaws up off the parking lot surface. Before dinner, Kayda asks her roommate, Chou about her summer. Chou mentions her MCO internship and the incident where a villan catches her in the changing room. When she gets to the China trip, Evvie and Naomi come in to do some studying. They mention Le Bistro and Truffles. Kayda prepares for dinner with Lanie and discovers that Lanie has forgotten and now has dinner planned with Tansy. Kayda crashes.There's No Place Like Poe: Part 2 At dinner, Wyatt, Elaine, Zoe and Tansy march up to the Alpha’s table and lay down the photo. Zoe is only too happy to take out the trash. Danny Franks sees Tamsy at the stables. She decides to take him out and give him some riding lessons. That evening, Imp goes to the Brown Moose Café, next door to the Flying Blue Squirrel. She has a discussion with Franklin Delarose about her relationship with Security. Then she goes to Amelia Hartford’s apartment. She passes her the information on who has the painting in question. Then Hartford asks to commission a painting from Candice Kade. Late that evening, Kayda decides to ask Mrs. Horton, her house mother, for a room change. After a lot of weaseling, avoiding and similar tactics, Mrs. Horton manages to get to the root of the matter, and Kayda reconciles with Lanie. New York Mr. Lewis informs Theodore Walcutt that there may be a third party in the situation. He is not yet sure, but wants to give a warning. St. Lawrence River Late that evening, Kitagilik continues on his way to kill Kayda. He turns some water to ice so he can walk across. Kitagilik's ice flow runs into a freighter. The freighter sinks. See also *Index for September 2007 *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline